


Rhythm & Couples.

by NadieisMashed



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadieisMashed/pseuds/NadieisMashed
Summary: Patience is the key in learning how to dance.





	Rhythm & Couples.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for the "Through the Times" square of the Ineffable Husbands Bingo.  
> Tumblr post, with a little drawing: https://fabulouslymashed.tumblr.com/post/186311391848/rhythm-couples-go-fanfiction-and-fanart

Through the times, no matter what exact moment, that connection had always been there. That invisible thread that pulled from the depths of their hearts and attracted them to each other no matter the distance.

It had been there during the days before the Apocalypse.

It had been there during the arrival of the Antichrist.

It had been there in 1967 in Soho, and also during World War II.

It had been there in 1862, and during the French Revolution, and in 1601, Shakespeare included.

It had been there in the medieval times, and in the first years after Christ, and in all the ones before him.

It had been there even before they met, before Crowley had tempted Eva and Aziraphale had given his sword to Adam. Invisible between themselves, but with something that united them through space and time. At first they were close, although their orbits didn’t touch until after humans were expelled from the Garden.

Their first encounter happened then. Crowley didn’t know what it was, but soon, very soon, when he talked for just five minutes with the angel, he discovered that it was love. An innate love. It was something that the demons, the fallen, should absolutely not be able to feel, but he felt it. It was like a wild fire that filled his chest and tried to push out from him.

And Aziraphale?

Aziraphale knew it even earlier. He could feel love easily, and what he felt came from that demon was pure love. That didn’t surprise him that much; what surprised him was recognizing that he felt the same kind of love for that being. Warm and comforting, like a slow river of magma that ran through his body. Sweet, even.

How crazy was the world, and it had only existed for a handful of days. The angels loving the demons and the demons loving the angels. Hard to picture, right?

Aziraphale knew, yes, but he wasn’t ready to face something like that. It went against the law, the nature. They were enemies and no matter how much love they felt, there shall be nothing between them... Or as little as possible. Aziraphale didn’t have the heart to get rid of the demon altogether, so he just conformed with seeing him from time to time, having a strange but real friendship. Through the times, that’s all they could ever be. Friends. The best ones, of course, but only friends.

And Crowley?

Crowley suffered. He suffered a lot. He wasn’t able to feel love like Aziraphale did, so for him, he was just a miserable unhappy bastard who’d made the worst mistake of his life when he laid eyes on the angel. Through the times he stayed close to Aziraphale, but sometimes he felt that he didn’t like him as much as he thought. That made him suppress his feelings even deeper, figure out if repressing them enough could eliminate them --which didn’t happen. He often thought of tossing Aziraphale out of his life completely, treating him like the enemy... But he couldn’t.

How could toss from his life his own heart?

Neither of them could, so they kept their heads down. Favours were done from time to time. They invited each other to dinner every so often. They watched the other from afar more often than anything else. And that was it.

For all those years, those centuries, they only danced a tug-of-war dance, a painful waltz in which they were side by side without being able to let go of their respective partners (Aziraphale with The Good Ones, and Crowley with The Bad Ones). They were so, so close, but they simply couldn’t reach out to each other without it being a suicide. And so they danced melodies of patience, of pain, sometimes of happiness, but there was always a deep longing in the background.

Until, finally, the rhythm of the music was different and they were given the opportunity to change couples, to dance together. The chance to join the ends of the thread. And both took it without hesitation, determined to continue together the rest of the times.


End file.
